


[苍霸]夜色

by wanjian



Category: jx3, 苍霸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanjian/pseuds/wanjian
Summary: 渣苍x隐忍貂
Relationships: 苍云/霸刀
Kudos: 4





	[苍霸]夜色

“我心悦你，你、你能收下吗？”

“抬头。”

柳凌霜站在心上人面前，脸和耳背都是火辣辣的，捧着玉佩，也只敢盯着人军靴表明心意。燕触雪蓦一出声，吓得把头又埋低了几分。

接着，他就被制着下巴，扬起头。

柳凌霜眼睛都不知道往哪摆了。他单知道这人远看站姿如松，挥刀遒劲有力，却是第一次离这人如此近。好像，更、更帅了！

“长得这般好看，怎么能低着头？”

啊！他笑了！他朝自己笑了！

“我们行军打仗的，带这种金贵玩意，怕是两三天就给嗑碎了。”

言下之意是不收了。思及此处，柳凌霜悲从中来，但还是强忍内心苦楚，想装出一个大方的笑容。可他不行，他连唇角都提不起来。一副极委屈的样子。

“我收下了。”

柳凌霜太高兴了！恨不得绕着太原城跑三圈，他要给所有的亲朋好友写信，炫耀他刚追到的相好。

而等到他磨好墨，摊平纸，写完抬头和客套话后，傻眼了。兴奋过头，心上人接过玉佩后，自己就一路蹦着走了，名字都忘了问。

当晚碰到燕触雪时，他正亲吻着一名女子。剑眉星目，款款深情。明眸皓齿，似水绕柔。将才美人相依，周边景致纷纷褪色。

似注意到自己的目光，他侧头，把那份水光潋滟的温柔笑靥，匀了一刹到自己身上。

“说好今晚是我的！还看！”

“好好好，不看。”

二人推搡着上了楼。

柳凌霜呆在原地，久久不能回神。

一夜没合眼，第二日，早早得等在树下。少年心性，纵是再委屈、不解、伤心、失望，也不会接受不了了之，再明显的分道扬镳，都需要一个正式的终止符。柳凌霜想要一个说法。至于这个说法他能不能接受，之后该如何回应，他没想过。

太困了，等得眯了眼，等到雪起雪停，披了一肩白绒。再醒来，眼睛聚焦了好一会，才看见燕触雪专心得拨着他发上碎雪。

这副睡眼惺忪的样子引出他的一声轻笑，手滑下来掐住冻到通红的脸，“等我？站这也不怕着凉。”

“嗯……”迟钝的神经还没回想起此行目的，燕触雪抛下句话就走了。

他说，“今天要加练，帐篷里等。”

等到人没影了，柳凌霜才寻回意识，很恨得甩头，有点恼怒得跺脚，“欸！等会一定要把正事说了。”

燕触雪的帐篷他是知道的。其他士兵睡大通铺，独他一人揽一间，好认得不得了。只是炭火未起，帐内也没比帐外暖和多少。柳凌霜蜷在椅子上，换了四五个姿势。最后还是肖想被褥肖想到了床上去。

太冷了，也不知道他加练到哪个点。我在他回来前叠好，没人会发现的。

柳凌霜又睡着了。梦里温暖的被窝破了个口子，冷风呼呼得进。他拼命去堵，口子却越破越大。冷气把他包裹起来，甚至还掀起他的衣服往里摸。

柳凌霜冻醒了，梦里的冷风也化成了实体。他趴在燕触雪身上，仿佛趴着一块冰。而这块冰，还伸手摸进了他的裤子。柳凌霜惊惧得挣扎起来，却怎么也不对头。燕触雪把被子压得死死的，他连头都抬不起来，倒是腰臀一带还有活动空间。可他往外一挣，就好像自己把屁股送到人手里。

“我还以为小少爷是光着在被窝等我。”柳凌霜往外扭动，反而方便了燕触雪握住他前面的物事。

不知是羞得还是热得，柳凌霜脸红了一片。这下进退两难，往外是把臀瓣送给人玩弄。往里是把物事送给人抚慰。怎么动作都不太对。偏偏这人还要出声，再给他添两分难堪。

柳凌霜挣得更用力了，却还是徒劳无功，最终力竭得塌下腰，微微得颤。

“不、不对……呜……”

“不对？”原本撸动柱身的手，往底下囊袋探去，揉捏起两个小球。

“我、嗯、嗯啊！不是、啊……”

“还不对？”手指一转，骚起铃口。

“啊、不……不……放开……”

青涩如柳凌霜，哪里受得住这般久经风月的拿捏。不大一会，就泄在燕触雪手里，整个身子都软了，只能伏着喘气。

“还是小少爷的身子比较诚实。”燕触雪把手上的黏腻往柳凌霜的穴口糊去。

“嗯……嗯……”柳凌霜夹紧屁股，抖得更厉害了。

“别怕。”燕触雪把人往上带了点，亲了亲他的额头。

仿佛下了什么决定般，柳凌霜抬头，眼睛湿漉漉的，“你、喜欢我吗……”

闻言，燕触雪又亲了他一口，“自然是喜欢的。”

“好，你做吧。”仿佛下了极大的决心，柳凌霜颤着嗓音，倒让人禁不住把他欺负得更狠。

翌日起身，床榻上空余自己一人。回忆起昨日种种，柳凌霜大脑一片白屏。舒服确实不假，就是那人过于游刃有余，单用手指就把自己戏弄得又哼又喘，嘴上也不饶人，翘着嘴角抿耳廓，还要一边呼着热气一边压低嗓音提醒自己，“湿了”、“进去了”、“缠着我的手指不放呢”、“唤我名字，唤我触雪，嗯，乖”……

柳凌霜蒙住头把自己包成春卷。不像是夫妻之间行事，倒有几分街口耍猴的既视感。自己还早早昏了过去，也不知道最后做到了哪一步。在床上左右翻滚了一圈，终于因窒气拉开一条缝，探出红彤彤的脸。似乎被残留的触觉蛊惑，柳凌霜试探性得往自己穴口摸去。瑟缩着，微微张翕得嘬着指尖，仿佛还想吃进去什么更大的东西。于是脸一烫，赶紧把手抽回。暗骂自己不要脸。

又翻滚了好一会，才直起身，看见燕触雪留下的手书。字迹飞扬，恐怕是赶着早操匆忙写下的：热了再吃，早操勿念，戌时江月楼。

苍云物资向来紧缺，统帅尚且如此，何况其他基层士兵。留外人过夜实属违纪，伙夫也不会料到要备两份早饭，柳凌霜看着抬案上冷掉的馒头稀粥，叹了口气。恐怕是把自己那份留给我了。念及此处，竟是只喝了粥。馒头则被仔细包好，带走了。

柳凌霜提早了一点抵达江月楼。一眼就认出了柜台端坐的，正是那日与触雪关系亲密环搂进房的女子。

“夜色这一个月都没空，别问了！”

她半个身子伏在桌上，侧头和另外一个女子交谈着，似乎没有注意到柳凌霜。

“哎呀，”终于被磨得烦不胜烦，掏出一个本子快速得扫了一眼，“明天，他从王掌柜的饭馆出来，苏家三小姐安排马车载他到戏院，中间还有两步路，你去戏院门口碰碰运气吧。”

“我不敢打包票啊，苏家那位向来喜欢绕路拖时间，上次还搞到夜色迟到，被我警告过几次了。”

“行了行了，你这不也算曾经拥有。你得问三夫人为什么要去王掌柜那边喝酒赊账不去你那赊。”

“不送！滚！”

柳凌霜见人走了，也靠近柜台。女子头也没抬。

“谁啊？夜色没空！不用问了！”

“不是，我找……燕触雪。”

女子蹭得撑起身，“哦！是你”，她手一指，“坐。”

眼神不离柳凌霜，手上却是行云流水得沏茶点香，末了，才开口，“你可知道我是谁？”

方前离开的女子称她为婉儿，柳凌霜也跟着讪讪得念。

“错！你该唤我婉儿姐。”

柳凌霜不明所以，“好，婉儿姐。”

婉儿眉毛一挑，越过柳凌霜往后招呼，“来了？”

柳凌霜赶紧转头，下一秒就被按住脑袋揉头发。

“林家小公子的婚宴订在除夕，邀了我。”

“那饭就不等你了，晚上你去谁家过夜。”

“嚯，好大的醋味。”燕触雪手一提，就要掐婉儿脸。

“别弄花我的妆”，女子皱眉躲过，“嗐，你能活到除夕再说吧。”

“等会帮你画回去”，燕触雪扣着人下巴，凑近亲上嘴角，“别担心。”

“我会担心你？他才担心你。”

突然被点名的柳凌霜僵硬得喝了一口茶，婉儿嫌弃得挥走燕触雪，“领他去让英姐看看。”

柳凌霜不知该摆什么表情，也不知该作何反应，麻木得，跟着燕触雪出了门。

车夫似乎都与燕触雪熟识，瞧见他招手，就热情得迎上来，“燕将军，村口柳树？”

“对。”燕触雪先登上车，又朝外伸手，柳凌霜握住他手也上了车，与他并肩而坐。

燕触雪却没有放手的意思。

柳凌霜感觉自己更不会思考了。

车夫和燕触雪有一搭没一搭得聊着，突然冒出一句，“这位公子好面生，以后还有机会再见吗？”

“这是五夫人。”

“呀！”马儿仿佛感应到主人的兴奋，驾得撒丫子跑了起来，“五夫人啊！”

“看路看路！以后多的是机会见。”

车夫敛着一半的惊奇，上上下下端详了一圈，才把头转回去，“这五夫人，哎呦，真是，哈哈哈我这样的粗人还真不知道该怎么夸”。

燕触雪也笑了，还笑着看过来。柳凌霜本来就偷偷得用余光瞄他，倏地对上视线，赶紧把头往下埋。

燕触雪换左手牵人，右手越过后背，落在腰际，一揽，把柳凌霜往自己身边拢来，贴着他耳朵，用只有二人能听到的音量，“看啊，怕什么？”

耳尖猝得红了，甩了两下没甩开手，只能愤愤得撇过头。心里却是一遍又一遍得想着那声：这是五夫人。五夫人。五……

心口蓦地一疼。

车未停稳，就见一个瘦弱的妇人在河边搓衣，此刻匆忙站起，面露喜色，开口却是埋怨燕触雪突然过来也不提前知会，她还什么都没准备。

“不打紧，婉儿留了份宴，我去热热就好。”一手牵柳凌霜下车，一手给车钱，也不管车夫百般推辞，强硬得送进手里，“五夫人给的。”

言下之意，这钱不收，倒是不给五夫人面子了。车夫只好笑着接下，又是谢将军，又是谢五夫人的。

阔别车夫，领着柳凌霜进了屋，后脚妇人也拾好东西跟上，点了灯。四面墙，一张堪堪垒高的床，压着茅草，铺了两张毯子，中间是破了个口的水缸，被当成储物库，里面堆着杂物，上面盖了木板，就成了桌子，几个还算扎实的木箱就摆在地面，大概就是椅子了。灯码在西边的墙上，火光只够照亮一小个角落。柳凌霜坐在床上，半个身子在光里，半个身子在模糊的阴影中。

“柴怎么还剩这么多，不要省这种东西，不够再劈就是了。”

“没省！”

“你自己跟婉儿说。”

“对了，我给婉儿……”

“哎，你不要给她缝这么多东西，我拿，你坐、别抢！诶！”

“小少爷，吃一些垫垫肚子，实在吃不下也不必勉强。”

柳凌霜站起刚要接过烫边瓷碗，妇人又把手收了回去，“对不起对不起，这碗太烫了你拿不住，我这脑袋！”

鬼使神差，柳凌霜握住了这双粗糙带茧的手，低着头，细细得憋出一句“英姐好”。

英姐还没来得及答什么，燕触雪在后头捧了吃食走进来，“坐着聊，你两站着对戏呢？”

等到各自执起碗筷，燕触雪习惯使然，手往英姐膝上一放，“老毛病没犯吧？”

“没有！你一个男人怎么这么能叨叨！”

“老了你就知道。”

“也就你和婉儿还记得我十八！”

“我两不记得你也十八。”

“是是是，别揉了等会饭冷了。”

吃过饭也不让久坐，几乎没明摆着脸色要撵燕触雪走。

走出一段距离，燕触雪才自言自语般解释起来，“你总共没吃几口饭，她怕你饿着了，赶紧赶我出来和你吃第二餐。”

……确实胃口不好，但不是吃食的问题。

柳凌霜从口袋摸出一瓶脂膏，“我平时护手用的，不如你拿去……”

“婉儿也给她带过不少。没用的。夏务农，冬捣衣。什么霜油凝膏都保不住那双手。我军饷多得能供她衣食无忧倒算了，要死要活凑出件厚毛袍予她，都被拆了毛领织成围脖送婉儿。想吃什么？”

“不用了……你送我回去客栈就好。”

“这一个月我比较忙，不用找我，年后我自会来寻你。”

“好。”

团圆夜柳凌霜是在江月楼过的。家家户户闭门热闹，装潢喜庆的酒楼倒是冷冷清清。英姐在赶工缝制着荷包香囊，好在元宵集市赚上一小笔。婉儿姐算盘打得飞起，算着垒起来的手信折价多少好转卖出去，能不能填补去年赊账的缺口，剩下的流水够不够过活。

柳凌霜拎着一篮糕点进门，有些手足无措。他帮不上忙，又不好出声打扰他们做事。几乎是楞在门槛。

“你怎么来了？”英姐迎上来帮忙提篮。

“有家宴有烟火，来这讨什么苦吃。他赶不过来的。”婉儿姐头也不抬继续哗啦啦舞算盘。

“婉儿！”

“我知道你是好心，篮子放下自己出去找年味，省得看着我们堵心。”

“别说了……”

“说两句怎么了？我看着他还堵心呢。他充其量就这一年难过点，我可是过去十几年外带未来几十年都要这么过哩！”

柳凌霜退了出去，把门阖上。入目只有灰白二色。新雪压屋檐，寒风过秃枝。天昏白不见云，地滑拧掩尘埃。

街头好冷啊，回去没人，也冷。觉得自己多余，又觉得自己矫情。难过是真真切切得梗在心上，转念一想，自己好歹能大大方方得哭，婉儿明日还得强打笑颜弹琴吹箫，倒是不好意思哭了。

师姐说爱你的人一年四时都有空，可他怎么这般忙……征战回来还有数不清的应酬。

一阵马蹄声由城门来。披甲擎刀，侧帽飞驰，如迎敌，似破城，身影沥血浸烽火，携万千阴兵踏黄泉。

麻木的眼中烙进一块明紫的衣角，这才被勾回人间烟火中。

勒马引嘶鸣，矫健前蹄高举，柳凌霜被这人这马占据全部视线，竟就这么站定在咫尺之处。

被人一手捞起，蹭过眉眼脸颊，吻上唇。

好冷啊，也不知道他顶着凛风策马多久，唇舌都被冻得干裂，仿佛含进一块粗糙的冰，初尝气息怆然，分开后又残留点点刺痛。

“我好想你。”他一边这么说着，一边松开了怀抱，把包袱丢上二楼，驾马小跑，回过头来，“元宵一定陪你。”

楼上传来婉儿姐气急败坏的数落声，“你都迟到多久了！还绕路过来！”

街上好多女孩子拎着花灯，柳凌霜也拎着一个。真是又烫手又不舍得丢。谁让这是燕触雪送的，再幼稚也得接下。

“触雪。”

“嗯？”

“如果在钱那方面有难处，其实可以和我商量……”

燕触雪笑了，另外开了个话题，“天祈，就是三夫人，她也说可以把婉儿和英姐接去君山，每天煮饭遛鸟，其他都不用操心。”

“天祈身居高位事务纷繁，大把人惦记她的位置，再低调安分也要树敌，门派内部的党派争斗也复杂，正事家事两头顾，婉儿英姐少受的苦，会连本带利压去她头上。”

“等到天祈支撑不住时，她们的处境只会更恶劣。倒不如一开始就别接这份害人害己的好意。”

“想对一个人好，就要用她能接受的方法来。不用操心这些，好好玩。”

他看灯谜，燕触雪看他。

他看面具风车各种小玩意，燕触雪看他。

路上好多人同燕触雪打招呼，别过头客套几句，又折回来看他。

看得柳凌霜心怦怦直跳。

直到一个不速之客从屋顶跳下来吻住燕触雪。被燕触雪掐着脖子推开。

“你还回来？”

“我可是你三夫人，回来找你天经地义。”

“你现在位及分舵主，要什么没有，别来搞我。”

“他们大咧咧漏着胸就很没意思，你这种捂严实的征服起来才有趣。”口没停，手也摸上胸甲暗扣。

“走开！”

“一年到头也没机会烦你几次，打扰一晚要不要脸色这么黑。”

柳凌霜默默退后一步，声若蚊蝇，“你们慢慢聊……我先走了……”转头跑了。

花灯紧紧握着，不舍得丢。荷灯糖果也在，捏得变形。

跑起来不看路，撞上人，手上东西全掉了。柳凌霜也不捡，抬头道歉看见是婉儿，连说几声对不起又飞也似地换个方向跑。狼狈极了。

跑出老远的河边才停下。瞧见上游漂来荷灯朵朵，一阵发酸，又要再跑。背后急促的喘气声却停了他。

“婉儿姐？”柳凌霜回头去扶，婉儿一手拉住他一手摸着墙，一个字都说不出。

“你是在追我？”柳凌霜赶紧抹了一把脸，“我没事啊，你是在和一个公子逛灯市吧？回去陪他吧。”

婉儿又深吸了两口气，总算缓了回来，“不是来安慰你，我怕你想不开自杀。”

“哈哈哈那倒不至于。”

“别笑了，太难看。”婉儿径自走到河边，手一指。柳凌霜靠着她坐下。

“你是不是觉得我不喜欢你？”

……

“不是针对你，我相当反感有人亲近我，因为我无情得很，谁的感情我都不想回应。”

“我最大的善良，就是不说话、不靠近、不交往。毕竟没人乐意一腔热情投进水，不起一点波澜。”

“你脾气太好，凡事都要照顾别人心情。管他们去死，优先想自己就对了。”

“他能给你的，是豁出性命替你挡刀的爱。你想要的，是他不敢许的白头。”

“性子也凉薄得很，旁人爱他一分就回敬一分，多一厘也不肯给。可要是有人爱过线，他就要全盘打回去抽身走……支撑他活到现在的，从来不是爱，而是侵进骨髓的仇与恨。我看惯人情冷暖无力爱人，他久沾沙场血腥更无心谈情。”

……

“你连夜色都不曾听说，也敢说喜欢他。”

柳凌霜发出一个疑问的鼻音。

“没什么，”婉儿揉了揉他的头发，“我的意思是没必要喜欢得这么委屈，脸比他好脾气比他好的大把，你的条件不怕挑不到喜欢的。”

闷气烧心，什么姿势都躺不舒服。踢完被子摔枕头，折腾半宿酝酿出星点疲乏，静坐了没一会听到外面有响动，无法入睡，又起身开门开窗。

等柳凌霜终于迷糊了眼，已是五更后。

醒来赖床到肚子抗议，才下楼随便找点吃的凑合。

一眼就看见了燕触雪。

想看的时候看不见，不想看了倒是一眼中的。

交谈的行人路过他，都会突然降下音量。即使如此，能在熙攘大街上站着睡着，也是稀奇。像极了那天披雪等他操练结束的自己。只不过身份对调了。

气还没消，也不想原谅他，脚却自己走过去了。小撮雪化为墨色外衣的水痕，贴着肩。不仅没拨掉雪，倒是把人拨醒了。

燕触雪半醒未醒得就要伸手捧柳凌霜的脸，却又停住了。往手心哈了一口气，搓搓双手。

把柳凌霜紧紧得往自己怀里抱，埋在白毛里深吸了一口气。良久才放开。抱得人红了脸也红了眼。

“抱歉。”

“……你道歉我也不会原谅你的。”

“好，别哭。”

“没哭！”柳凌霜抬头瞪着天，愣是忍着一滴泪也没掉。

又被抱住了。柳凌霜恨恨得想，真哭了那也是鼻梁撞胸肌上疼出来的。

“下个月没有安排，整个月都是你的。”

“不会突然跳出个四夫人吧？”

柳凌霜察觉到燕触雪一瞬的僵硬。

“那估计要等到中元节。”

太原好像无人不爱燕触雪，柳凌霜不止一次这么想。确实，他好看不失英气，待人体贴不过边界，行事仗义又有规划。西市门童被野狼啃了腿，腐肉生咀，恶臭难耐，又家贫，锅尚不可揭，妇叟无钱财求医，日夜哀泣声不绝，引邻怨。燕触雪不吭一声把人抱走，踹了医馆的门。

再到医馆时，幺儿跛着腿，脸几乎要贴上药方，一个一个小柜得捡药材——一旁的先生板着脸厉声呵斥他太慢。

燕触雪到底花了多长时间，才能出征戮千里，回城理万机，把自己活成所有人都满意的模样。柳凌霜不禁叹气，自己就算不对他一见钟情，也会被他逐渐吸引。可是喜欢他，又……

第二声叹气。

顶着五夫人的头衔，多少有点近水楼台的意思。在柳凌霜看来，燕触雪最摄人的一刻，不是凯旋的意气风发，不是得趣的言笑晏晏，反而是酒后半醒，空杯对月。

云盖过九天玉盘，他就成了唯一的光亮。

“我自愿从戎赴边疆，是要护大唐的百姓。可我守住了雁门，他们也过得不好。倒不如开关门，迎外敌，阵痛不如长痛——”烈酒灼过的嘶哑嗓音戛然而止，燕触雪忽得狂笑起来，“醉了，我醉了。”

笑着笑着又哭起来。凄怆悲声犹如见亡人，“凌霜，我好喜欢你……”头枕在颈窝，泪水打湿睫毛，“可你不能属于我……”

“能的。”

他摇摇头。

“能。”

又摇摇头。“我的归宿是血染冰原……”

若他意识还清醒，一定会温润地笑着，应对——确实只有发酒疯的燕触雪才会口不择言。

他唤了好多人名。大抵都死了。听得柳凌霜胆战心惊，差点误会他是人之将死见故人。

他甚至还跟柳凌霜讲，当年他和手下的兵打成一片，那群兔崽子不知从哪听说他的风流逸闻，半夜敢爬他床。

看不懂柳凌霜的目瞪口呆，径自当笑话往下讲。手揽过去，胸腹肌肉不扎实的罚负盾俯卧撑，大腿小腿差的撵出去绕城墙跑，把他们治到惨叫声一片。

“哦，不过还真有个及格了。”

柳凌霜攒紧拳，勉强维持住了语气的平和，“四夫人？”

“嗯？不，是我兄弟，我副将。”燕触雪不说话了，仿佛睡了过去。

算了。

再一次，柳凌霜用这个词劝自己。轻轻伸手抚人的头发，燕触雪又倏地开口，搞得手都不知道往哪摆。

“白天打仗累死，晚上还得挑灯看地图……偶尔做一次，做到一半号角响了……”

“他真得是十年一遇百里挑一的将才。进能提刀制敌，退能帮我暖床……兵权交予他，是最合适的。”

燕触雪没有副将。起码柳凌霜认识他时，他没有。

他无意识得蹭了蹭，跳到另一个话题，“最好是找个懂刀法、门当户对的，再不济，也要找个长命的……”

柳凌霜不知回他什么。也罢，一个醉鬼哪在乎我说什么。

“苍云不行……天策也不行……”

“门当户对，四大世家。”

“唐门不行，搞暗杀的都不行，明教也不行。长歌，文人墨客，你有理也吵不过他要吃亏。藏剑……渊源颇深，压力太大。”

“我可以找个同门师妹。”

“近亲多病。”

“……蓬莱？”

“东海太远，不安全，容易水土不服。”

“……不一定要外嫁，我可以娶回来。”

“风土人情差异大，作息和三观都很难合拍。处不长。”

又自言自语得念了好久。把江湖上有头有脸的门派世家都一一排除，终于大功告成般安心睡去。独留柳凌霜一人哭笑不得。这和让我余生不嫁娶有何区别？

等到第二日酒醒，燕触雪又端起那副有距离知分寸的温顺皮囊。昨日种种倒像是自己大梦一场。

他们没能等来那只属于柳凌霜的下一个月。

没有争吵，没有敌意。双方平静得如初见陌路人。

“你的小家和大家都太沉重了。”

“我还是好喜欢你，可喜欢你……太累了，对不起。”

……

“玉佩我会还你。”

柳凌霜摇头，默默打开木盒。里面正是当日亲手赠予燕触雪的玉佩。“师姐前些天在当铺看到，顺手赎了回来。”

“幺儿的医药费，就当是我结的，你不要还。”

……

“嗯，你走吧。”

柳凌霜没有回头。

是夜，无风。一身酒气的燕触雪推开厢房的门，往床上摸索。

“走开，你喝了酒就不知轻重。”是婉儿的声音。

“后腰的创口裂了……”

啧了一声，“那你还喝酒，不怕先生骂死你，”婉儿起身点灯，剪开皮肉黏连的布料，帮他清理伤口。

“疼。”

“也没很深，上次拿针给你缝怎么不喊疼。情场失意？”

“不算。”

“嘁，”婉儿换了三张纱布，堪堪抹干净血痂，“一，突然告白目的不明的；二，身世显贵得罪不起的；三，用情至深会为你寻死觅活的。这三种人你不会动。他偏偏全中，你就算把头砍下来我也不信你对他没心思。”

“这条命是我偷来的，他也是我偷来的。我确实该知足。”

“别想我安慰你，我就算有这心情也该去安慰他。你也是心狠。他甚至不知道你是夜色。”

“他不知道？”

“你才知道？”

“我以为……算了，都过去了。”

“他眼光是真得差，万一跟英姐一样摊上个好吃懒做还家暴的……”

“他是霸刀山庄现庄主最受宠的嫡孙！”

“你吼我干哈，世家联姻感情不顺貌合神离背地穿小鞋的事你见得少吗？”婉儿按肩，示意燕触雪侧身过来方便她打结，“搞不好又是个当兵的，身居高位，没事不回家有事冲第一排，在外不写信回来先上青楼，死得比你还快……干嘛干嘛！霸刀柳家素来支持李唐战事，与独孤式、长孙式也有建交。很稀奇？”

“……不行！”

“你说了又不算。他能看上你，说不准就吃这套。”

“那还不如是！”

“是？”

燕触雪不说话了。

婉儿拿出衣柜备着的常服，往他脸上一丢。

“我还以为你当真不会爱人，毕竟你连自己都不怎么爱惜。这不是还会嘛，敢喜欢他就认啊，老拿打仗当什么借口，寻常人家谈情就不怕破财饥荒瘟疫发大水？你就是不敢负责。”

好一会，燕触雪才动手着衣，“人要量力而为。”

“你当然没本事平衡整个太原和柳凌霜。断干净不就是了。你什么表情？当我这五年吃白饭，不会铺好后路以防哪天收到你死讯？”

假装没听到，径自躺下闭眼。于是婉儿不再多言，拾好药箱熄了灯，枕在他身侧。

三更未到，又是一阵衣物窸窣声。婉儿本不想管，却还是开了口。

“你要醉驾？”

“我要见他。”

“明早也赶得及，等会半路摔下马。”

“今晚我就要见他。”

————  
还有个小剧场在微博，@万箭千刀一夜杀。懒得贴。


End file.
